Naufragio de un Sueño
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: En 1805 las Guerras Napoleónicas tuvieron en el Cabo de Trafalgar uno de sus escenarios definitivos. Ante la mirada de un Santo de Athena, los acontecimientos se revelan en medio de algunas reflexiones.


En el año de 1805, cuando al fin parecía que Napoleón invadiría Inglaterra, la que por doce años, había obstaculizado el camino de El Gran Ejército para completar su dominación de Europa, ocurrió un combate encarnizado entre las flotas de Su Majestad Victoria y las de el Emperador francés. La batalla fue terrible. Muchas vidas se perdieron. Incontables vidas que perecieron junto con sus sueños, esperanzas y temores...

**NAUFRAGIO DE UN SUEÑO**

**Por Pollux Dioscuros para el Proyecto: Saint Seiya Historical**

Un jinete rompió el silencio de la noche por los campos de la campiña española con rumbo a Cádiz. El jinete mostraba tensión en su rostro y los efectos de la fatiga y del esfuerzo eran evidentes tanto en su cuerpo como en su montura, la cual, respiraba agitada por causa de las horas de recorrido que se le habían exigido. Sin embargo no había otra alternativa. El Emperador Bonaparte planeaba romper el cerco impuesto por los ingleses y volver la inercia de derrotas marítimas en el paso decisivo en su conquista del archipiélago inglés. Para tales efectos, era necesario suceder del mando al inepto Almirante Villeneuve y poner en su lugar a Rosily.

El puerto no estaba lejos, y si mantenía el ritmo sería capaz de llegar a tiempo y quizá, con ello aumentar las posibilidades del Imperio de poder poner fin al orgullo de esos petulantes "langostas"1. El amanecer despuntaba cuando el caballo detuvo su marcha de manera abrupta, sólo el control magistral de su jinete evitó que este saliera expulsado y matarse al chocar contra el suelo.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, estúpido animal?" preguntó el jinete intentando recobrar el control sobre la bestia que parecía no querer continuar atemorizado por una presencia extraña. "¡Anda! ¡Anda, torpe!" dijo reventando el fuete y azuzarle a reiniciar la marcha.

De entre las sombras, un hombre de cabello rubio y armado por una extraña armadura de color plateado emergió silenciosamente.

"No castiguéis a tu montura, él no tiene la culpa de no obedeceros." Dijo con tono grave.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó el hombre aún intentando controlar al animal. "¡Sabed que soy un enviado de Su Majestad Imperial, Napoleón Bonaparte! ¡No intente lastimarme!"

Caminando unos pasos hasta ser alumbrado por la plateada luz de la luna que ya agonizaba al comenzar a despuntar el alba, el desconocido reveló su identidad.

"Yo no reconozco la autoridad de el Emperador." Dijo con voz serena. "Pero no temáis. No estoy aquí para lastimaros." Agregó mirando de frente al hombre. "Me parece que ambos han hecho un enorme esfuerzo y que es poco probable que lleguéis a tiempo a entregar las órdenes de Napoleón."

"¿Qué decís, villano?" respondió el hombre indignado. "¿Cómo sabéis que soy portador de órdenes de Su Majestad? ¡Sois un espía inglés!" Dijo sacando una pistola de su casaca. "¡Jamás permitiré que os interpongáis en mi camino! ¡Haceos a un lado u os mataré!"

Sonriendo, el rubio en armadura respondió.

"No. No soy un espía inglés. Y no intentéis nada tan estúpido. Como os he dicho, soy sólo un caminante que muestra preocupación por vuestro bienestar." Dijo caminando audazmente.

"¡Deteneos!" ordenó el hombre apuntando con más fuerza el revólver. Ignorando sus palabras el extraño prosiguió su camino. Lleno de miedo, el jinete disparó, evidenciando un fino rocío de sudor sobre su frente. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, para abrirlos y encontrarse con que el hombre seguía caminando tranquilamente hacia él. "¡No, imposible!" exclamó. "¿Qué eres? ¿Sois un demonio?" preguntó temerosamente.

Deteniéndose junto al caballo que relinchaba con temor, el hombre le tocó la crin.

"El cansancio os ha puesto nervioso, Jacques." Dijo el hombre con tranquilidad, mientras que el caballo a su toque se tranquilizó prodigiosamente. "Sois presa de una alucinación momentánea... necesitáis dormir." Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia arriba mientras que una luz plateada le comenzó a rodear. "Dormid, Jacques. Cuando despiertes, pensaréis que esto sólo ha sido un sueño que tuvisteis despierto..." Concluyó susurrando. "Tritos Sparagisma.2"

"¿Qué hacéis? ¡Esperad!" suplicó el hombre, quien envuelto en esa energía plateada, de pronto sintió que el tiempo no avanzaba y que el alba jamás llegaría. La luna de pronto desapareció y la luz rosada del sol naciendo para el día clave.

"Shhh..." tranquilizó el hombre en armadura. "Cuando despertéis, pensaréis que sólo ha sido un momento el que perdisteis, aunque lo haréis 24 horas después..." Explicó al aire. "Ya habrá suficiente muerte en otro sitio a causa de este plan de vuestro Emperador... no quiero que ni tú ni este noble corcel seáis víctimas de los sueños de un orate..."

Volviendo su rostro hacia donde se llegaba a Cádiz, el hombre suspiró y recogiendo una capa de detrás de un árbol se cubrió. Aún tenía otras cosas qué hacer.

Entre las filas de desgastados hombres cargando las naves de guerra españolas que se aprestaban a reunirse con las francesas en la batalla que el Emperador planeaba fuera el coto final a los ingleses, una figura lastimera se movió pesadamente cojeando. Observando los rostros y escuchando las conversaciones, el hombre podía notar que la moral de los marinos no era la mejor para enfrentar un reto como el que se les exigía en estos momentos. Tras años de derrotas consecutivas y de permanecer inactivos a bordo de sus naves, el ambiente que reinaba era más bien pesimista.

"¿Cuántas veces tendrá qué ocurrir de nuevo esto?" se preguntó el hombre bajo los andrajos que le cubrían del todo. "¿Cuántas veces la codicia de un hombre y su descarriado sueño se impondrán sobre los hombros de los más débiles? Soñar a costa de la realidad es un juego fatal que generalmente concluye en desgracia..."

Sin querer chocó contra un hombre en casaca verde que observaba los preparativos de las naves que partían. El hombre, quien gritaba órdenes, interrumpió sus vociferaciones para volverse al extraño.

"¡Tened cuidado, imbécil! ¡Ensuciáis mi chaqueta!" gritó en francés.

"Disculpad... disculpad..." dijo la triste figura levantándose con cuidado, revelando que era un hombre por el tono de su voz. A pesar de encorvarse, el militar notó que era un hombre alto. El andrajoso comenzó a retirarse, pero el militar, intrigado por la apariencia de un hombre que no era parte de sus tropas decidió averiguar más.

"¡Deteneos!" ordenó. La figura andrajosa obedeció sin volverse más que poco a poco en lo que el hombre se acercaba. "¿Qué hacéis por aquí?" preguntó directamente.

"Soy sólo un pobre limosnero, Su Señoría..." dijo el hombre cubriéndose más la cara. "Estoy aquí buscando sólo un poco de caridad de mi prójimo y atento a encontrar un mendrugo de pan que pudiera haberse extraviado de la carga de provisiones."

"¡Quién quiera comer del pan de las tropas de Su Majestad debe de hacerlo ganándoselo!" replicó el militar con coraje. "Si no sois un marinero, comer un pan destinado a un soldado os convierte en un ladrón. Veo que sois un varón y parecéis fuerte... ¿porqué no estáis sirviendo a Su Majestad Imperial?" preguntó intentando tocar al hombre quien lo esquivó ágilmente.

"Soy sólo un pobre enfermo..." replicó el hombre en voz baja y tosiendo. "No sería un buen sirviente..."

"¡Ya veo!" dice el orgulloso militar dando un paso al frente. "Estáis enfermo de cobardía ¡eso es! ¿Sabéis cuántos soldados luchan a pesar de estar enfermos?" Preguntó indignado.

"Si están enfermos ¿cómo pueden ganar la guerra, Su Señoría?" preguntó el mendigo inquisitivamente. Cuestionado, el hombre observó con sospecha creciente al andrajoso.

"¿O sois acaso uno de aquellos que se oponen al justo reinado de Su Majestad, el Rey de España, José Bonaparte? ¡Guardias!" gritó, llamando la atención de un par de soldados que comenzaron su camino hacia ellos.

Tosiendo más fuertemente, el andrajoso escupió al suelo una mancha de sangre. El militar detuvo su paso horrorizado, y sacando un pañuelo se cubrió el rostro con repugnancia. Los guardias se apostaron junto a él.

"¿Qué desea, Almirante?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"¡Echad a ese bastardo de aquí!" Señaló volviendo su rostro hacia el otro lado nervioso. "¡Aléjenlo de aquí!"

"¡Sí, señor!" respondieron los guardias obedeciendo la orden, empujando al andrajoso hasta afuera de la zona de aprovisionamiento de manera ruda haciéndole caer al suelo. "¡Largo de aquí y no vuelvas a menos que lo que quieras recibir es una paliza, infeliz!" Gritó uno de ellos alejándose.

Levantándose, el hombre se alejó para introducirse en un callejón cercano. Entre cajas de madera astilladas, el hombre se sentó dentro de una de ellas. El olor de podredumbre de agua y de pescado, se combinó con el del aire marino provocando que la saliva se le acumulara en la boca y su estómago se revolviera. Dentro de la caja astillada otra caja de metal de extraño diseño brilló orgullosa. Y desde dentro, el hombre pudo percibir la calidez de una amiga que le fuera concedida en Grecia algunos años atrás.

Escupiendo una pequeña bolsa de cuero reventada y ensangrentada, el proyectil voló lejos del hombre, quien se limpió el rostro de los rastros de pintura rojiza que pasó como si fuera sangre de un tuberculoso. Timothy, Santo Plateado del Triángulo3, se recargó sobre la pared y suspiró fuertemente conteniendo el asco que el entorno le ocasionaba.

"Tal y como Su Santidad previó, nuestra intervención directa en este asunto no será requerida." Pensó en voz alta. "El ego sin control de Napoleón y su desesperación le ha llevado a cometer un gravísimo error." Levantándose, Timothy, se acercó hasta la entrada del callejón desde donde pudo observar como las naves comenzaban a zarpar y concentrándose a lo lejos para iniciar la campaña militar contra los ingleses. Su rostro reflejó una tristeza absoluta. "Van a morir." Sentenció como lamentándose. Dando media vuelta, Timothy se acercó hasta su Caja de Pandora para abrirla revelando una armadura que pareció respirar aliviada y que le cubrió brillando en conexión con el cosmo de el rubio. "¡Qué misión tan difícil me han encomendado!" meditó. "Ver pagar el precio de un sueño destinado al fracaso..."

Mirando hacia el cielo, el Santo del Triángulo brilló, lanzándose por los aires hacia el oeste.

Apostado sobre una orilla de una embarcación pequeña, Timothy del Triángulo de Plata observa desde lejos el encontronazo entre la Armada Británica y de la Gran Armeé de Napoleón en el Cabo de Trafalgar.

"Es increíble como hay quienes se empeñan en cerrar los ojos ante los signos evidentes de la fatalidad..." piensa el Santo de Athena cerrando sus ojos y explorando la batalla con sus sentidos cósmicos. "La armada del emperador francés no sólo está realizando esta batalla en el peor de los momentos, bajo el mando del más estúpido de sus hombres, sino que además se enfrentan a la audacia de un líder extraordinario por parte de los ingleses."

Con asombro, observa como Lord Nelson intenta una nueva maniobra de guerra en los mares, rompiendo la tradición de lucha. Confiados en su número, la armada Franco-Española se tomó todo un día adicional en sus preparativos, permitiendo que su enemigo lo visualizara de manera correcta. El Almirante Villeneuve jamás pensó que su enemigo no fuera a comportarse como lo esperaba. Al comenzar el ataque, se encontró con la novedad de que las naves inglesas no atacaron en una prolongada fila paralela para disparar de un lado al otro en un intercambio salvaje, sus cargas de explosivos. Alentados por las palabras de el más importante de los héroes marítimos de Inglaterra, todos lucharon convencidos de que "Inglaterra esperaba que todo hombre cumpliera con su deber". Mientras que en las barcas francesas y españolas, el sentimiento no era tan fuerte. Muchos se encontraban disgustados y cansados de las derrotas. Otros, indignados de ser dirigidos al desastre por un gobernante extranjero que les había pasado por encima imponiéndoles un gobierno títere en la forma de su hermano como Rey de España... un alcohólico que era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra en español.

"Hay tristeza y miedo del lado de los guerreros de Napoleón..." pensó Timothy con pesar al examinar con un vistazo rápido el progreso de la batalla que se empezó a inclinar hacia el lado de los ingleses y su audaz estrategia de atacar desde dos flancos, incluso cortando las posibilidades de retirada de las naves enemigas lastimadas. "Algunos sueñan con libertad, con paz." Reconoció. "¡Cuántos están pereciendo sin haber logrado ver a sus seres queridos! ¡Cuántos jamás habiendo conocido la maravilla de vivir!" Sintió indignación por el ausente Napoleón, rodeado de los lujos de Las Tullerías y cegado por su ambición maligna y la soberbia que un genio puede llegar a adquirir, alentado por las lisonjas de los oportunistas y lambiscones. "Un líder que es incapaz de transmitir su sueño a quienes le siguen se convierte en un tirano... ¡un tirano que aplasta los sueños de otros, sus vidas y sus esperanzas porque es incapaz de reconocer el valor de convertir su visión en un propósito común! Ahora comprendo porqué Athena de Ojos Grises, se opone a este monstruo..." Espetó en voz alta, observando como Nelson caía, pensando en no desmoralizar a sus tropas, pidiendo que le cubrieran para que no le reconocieran y aferrándose a la vida para conocer el resultado de la batalla cuando esta terminara. Unas horas después, sin ninguna nave perdida por parte de los ingleses, y habiendo hundido o capturado la flota Franco-Española, Nelson fue informado de la victoria.

"He cumplido mi deber..." Dijo moribundo. "Agradezco a Dios por ello..."

Con admiración y respeto, Timothy observó el solemne momento, viendo hacia el agua del mar irse calmando tras la tempestad provocada por el encuentro. Flotando en el agua, pedazos de madera, barriles y algunos muertos de ambos bandos.

"Yo ruego a Athena que les conceda a todos la paz de los Campos Elíseos..." pensó con nostalgia. "Y también ruego porque en sus próximas vidas conozcan la dicha que les fue arrebatada por un destructor que habrá de comprender que su sueño de tiranía e injusticia ha naufragado hoy, aquí. No hundido por voluntad de una diosa, ni por la flota inglesa... sino por su propia arrogancia e ignorancia." Mirando los cuerpos flotando, Timothy, Santo de Plata del Triángulo concluyó: "Descansen en paz, hermanos..."

Las olas del mar rugieron a lo lejos y devoraron los despojos de una batalla y un sueño...

"_Nuestra efímera vida está rodeada de un sueño..."_

_Shakespeare_

1 "Langostas" era el nombre con el que se les llamaba despectivamente a las tropas inglesas por el color rojo de sus casacas militares. En contraparte, los ingleses llamaban a los franceses "Sapos" por el color verde de sus uniformes.- Nota del Autor.

2 "Sello de Tiempo".- Nota del Autor

3 En el Ep. G se relata sobre otro portador de la armadura de plata del Triángulo: Noesis. Timothy es un Caballero de Athena de origen inglés. Su nombre fue tomado por mí del Taizen y del Manga de Saint Seiya, en donde podemos observar su tumba en el capítulo de Hades, cuando Shaina visita el cementerio del Santuario.- Nota del Autor.


End file.
